1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a locking mechanism. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a security locking mechanism for securing door panels together. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a locking mechanism for a combined display case and storage safe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Display cases are widely known for use in displaying high-value articles such as jewelry, coins, watches, cameras, and the like. A typical display case has one or more glass windows and, thus, is particularly susceptible to theft when a criminal smashes the glass and removes as many valuable articles as possible before escaping.
Oftentimes, retailers will remove high-value items daily from their display cases at the close of business and relocate the merchandise into more secure storage or vault. This routine transfer of goods between the display case and a security storage vault increases the cost of labor required to relocate display items at the beginning and end of each business day. Other problems may result from having to relocate merchandise including possible wear and tear on the merchandise and display fixtures, in addition to issues regarding inventory and loss control.
An example of an apparatus related to a security display case is disclosed in Sands, EP 0521728A1, for a Security Receptacle. While the reference teaches a safe for concealing valuable items, it fails to teach the specifics of a locking mechanism other than doors fitted with conventional locks and bolts.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,078,531 and 9,512,663, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, there is disclosed a combination display case and storage safe or housing. When the items are not on display, the display case is lowered into the housing for additional security. Oftentimes, access into the housing is required and, therefore, the housing typically includes any number of panels that can be opened to provide such access. Nonetheless, neither patent provides a secure locking mechanism that locks the panels to one another and to the housing, itself.
While each of the devices disclosed above are suitable for the uses and problems they solve, there is an ongoing need for improvements in a locking mechanism being incorporated into such security display cases.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a security display case which protects merchandise from possible theft without requiring the merchandise to be relocated for safe storage before and after business hours.
It is to this to which the present invention is directed.